She's the Gaara?
by Ninishly
Summary: - because having A-cups can get you in whole lotta trouble!
1. One

**A/N: **Hello lovely people! (I kinda feel like I'm talking to myself.) This is my first story so please have mercy, ne? Also, excuse my English; I'm not a native speaker. I hope you enjoy my story here and stay tuned for the next chapters!(Cicadas chirping.) Oh well... By the way **Naruto = Disclaimed! **(Because if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, duh!)

**~ Chapter One: Of Boys, Breasts and Pink Demons**

"Come again?" she said, staring at the young man in front of her in utter disbelief. He kept his pale jade eyes locked onto a spot right above her shoulder, repeating his previous sentence painfully slow, as if he were talking to a five-year-old: "I want you to go to FCA instead of me." He interlaced his long fingers and resting his chin on them, he cocked his head slightly to the left waiting for the information to fully sink in. He knew Sakura could be slow sometimes, but his patience was wearing thin. He had to admit that it was quite odd to send a girl to an all-boys school but he was desperate – and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"But…but…" she said nervously patting her chest "I'm a girl, you see? And-"

"Sakura, please" Gaara interrupted her raising a hand, a little frown evident on his face "stop patting your chest, it makes me uncomfortable." The girl immediately stopped, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"But…Why me? Why me of all people? Why not Temari or-"

"If you haven't noticed, Temari…" now it was Gaaras turn to pat his chest. Sakura's eyes widened in shock: "It's because I'm flat, isn't it?" she whispered, a small, hysteric laugh escaping her lips. "What? Sakura no, I-"

"Oh I see now" Sakura yelled, rising up from her seat, eyes narrowed and fists balled "it is because I'm flat-chested! But let me tell you something, mister! Women with small breasts can be very sexy, attractive and feminine and they _totally_ do not look boyish!" After she finished her little speech, Sakura stomped her foot. She could hear someone behind her slam his fist on the table, screaming "Feminism!" A proud little smile danced on her lips. Well, at least it did until she noticed that every single person in the small café had their eyes glued on the odd, green-eyed cousins. "Annoying" was the only thing Gaara said, before he slammed enough money for both their drinks on the table and dragged Sakura out of the small, cozy café.

* * *

"The problem is that Mother really wants me to go to that…academy introduction thing this summer." Gaara said plopping down on the grass beside Sakura. After the little incident in the café, Gaara had dragged her to the park, so they could talk things out without interruptions. "She said that I don't have to enroll _now_. She said I should go to the introduction, to see if I would fit in… Hell, I already know I won't fit in, so why bother?"

Sakura kind of understood her cousin, he really wasn't FCA material. She knew much about the Fire Country Academy, since one of her best friends enrolled there about four years ago. The Fire Country Academy was a place for boys and young men, between the ages of 13 and 24, which was famous for bringing out the most successful scientists, doctors, lawyers, athletes – you name it - of the Fire Country. Only very gifted and talented people (or people who got extremely lucky, like her friend Naruto, bless him) could enroll there. About two years ago the school opened its gates for people who lived outside of the Fire Country. Since then boys from all over the world were flocking to FCA in hopes to get successful "somethings" themselves.

Not that Gaara wasn't gifted, or something like that. He just wouldn't fit in. He wasn't the kind of guy the FCA was looking for. He didn't like people to tell him what to do. He was extremely stubborn and sometimes he couldn't be tactful to save his life. In short - he was not the 'gentleman' kind. _Well_,Sakura thought, _Naruto isn't exactly a gentleman either, and he's stubborn as fuck. But on the other hand, he got lucky. Fucking lucky. Plus, he can talk to people without scaring the living daylights out of them._

One of the main reasons why Gaara wouldn't fit in was that he wasn't good at socializing and socializing was held high in the FCA - it was all about making the right connections. He wasn't interested in meeting new people or making friends. Often his sole presence would make people uncomfortable to the point they ran away.

She looked at the young man beside her. He had his eyes closed, a worried expression etched upon his face. His red, messy hair almost looked like blood against the fresh, green grass, his abnormally pale skin practically glowing in the shadow of the cherry tree. Dark circles were visible around his eyes, and Sakura wondered, when was the last time he actually had a good night's sleep? Somehow she felt sorry for him.

Even though Gaara sucked at being a real FCA-Man, he was her one of her closest friends and one of her precious people. So what if he wasn't a gentleman, so what if he didn't like to make new friends? He was perfectly content with having only his siblings and her as friends, and that was okay. He cared for them. Whenever Sakura needed his help, she would get it. Remembering all the times Gaara saved her sorry ass, she called out his name, determined to help him. The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked at her curiously. She flashed him one of her 'I can do this!' smiles and gave him a thumbs up.

"Does that mean you're going to help me?" She nodded firmly. "But only if you answer me three questions."

"Only if you promise that this isn't one of your weird, twisted woman games!" At that she laughed out loud and shook her head. "No. Don't worry." She then proceeded to fully face him as he stood up, with a serious expression that suddenly made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Why does Karura-sama want you to go there? I mean, you're already twenty-one, it doesn't make sense. Besides that, you already received a good education, if not the best, in the whole Land of Wind!"

"I guess that was question number one" he said, clearing his throat. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess she just wants me to meet new people, make friends, that kind of nonsense. Perhaps, learn how to behave in social situations – as if I wouldn't already know that, I'm the Kazekage's son for crying out loud – and learn some manners." at the last word he rolled his eyes.

"But why don't you just do your mother a favor and go? It's not going to kill you, you know." Sakura leaned her head against the trunk of the cherry tree, they were sitting under.

"The problem is, I already planned something else." Gaara said, plucking the grass under his hands, "There's a Kage Summit this summer in Kumogakure, and Father really wants me to go, since I'm going to take his place someday. But he doesn't want to break Mother's heart. Actually, he was the one who suggested asking for your help."

Sakura couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising up. "Why me?"

"Question number two" the redhead nodded. "It's because he thought you'll be willing to help. He still thinks you're a kind, understanding girl." She blew a raspberry, he laughed. "It has to be someone who looks like me. And to be honest, we could be some kind of twins - weird twins. See, our eyes are pretty similar – except yours are missing the bags under them." He smiled softly, tracing the black rings around his jade orbs. "Plus, we're about the same height, our faces have a similar shape, and I'm certain it wouldn't be so hard to dye your pink hair red. You'd have to cut it similar to my style, but hair grows back, right?" Sakura touched her pink, silky strands and sighed. Of course, it was always hard for a girl to cut her hair, but she was determined to help and she would do everything that was needed to help her cousin. Besides, her hair was already at chin-length, just a tad longer than Gaara's.

"One last question" Sakura said, a wicked smile gracing her features. Gaara could already tell she was up to no good. "What will I get if I help you?" she asked, her voice low. She already decided she would help Gaara - not only because he was family, but because she feared the Kazekage's wrath – she only wanted to play around, since she loved to annoy the hell out of him.

"Sakura do you know who is going to attend the Kage Summit?" Gaara asked casually.

"The five Kages…I guess?" she said a little dumbstruck.

"And who's the Hokage?" he asked further.

"Minato-sama, of course. Naruto's father." Sakura couldn't see where this conversation was going.

"Ah, after the Summit, Konohagakure will have a new Hokage."

"But, why? Minato-sama isn't sick, is he?" Sakura asked worried. She'd often visit Naruto's place when they were younger, and she really came to love his parents like her own.

"No, he's fine. No need to worry. He's going to be replaced for reasons I can't tell you…at least not now." Sakura sighed, relieved that her favorite Kage was alright. "So, do you know who the next Hokage will be?" Gaara asked grinning. The girl shook her head. The grin on the boys lips evolved into a smile as he spoke "Tsunade –sama!"

Sakura blinked a few times before squeaking quite loudly "Oh my God, I always knew Tsunade-sama is like, the coolest woman to ever walk the earth! Her becoming Hokage is the best thing ever!" The pink-haired girl laughed, throwing her arms up in glee. Gaara looked quite amused by her childish behavior, but understood it nonetheless. Tsunade-sama was Sakura's idol. She was the one who impressed Sakura by treating Haruno Mebuki-sama from a deadly disease, and inspired the little pink haired girl to work hard so that one day she could become an amazing doctor, just like her idol. And Gaara had to admit that, when it came to knowledge about the human body, diseases and treatments, no one, except Lady Tsunade, could beat the pink demon.

"And you know what's even better then Tsunade-sama becoming Hokage?" he asked, still smiling.

"What could be better than my idol kicking ass and becoming Hokage?" squealed the 'pink demon'.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hands and locked eyes with the, now confused, girl. "If you help me Sakura" he said serious "I will ask Tsunade-sama for a scholarship, so you can go to Konohagakure's med-school."

Sakura believed that her heart had stopped beating. She could hardly breathe, but that didn't matter. She looked at Gaara, as if he were the Sun, and the Moon, and the stars, and – you get it. The only reason why she had moved to Sunagakure, was that the fees for med-school here were a lot cheaper (a lot, lot cheaper) then at home. If money hadn't been an issue, she would have stayed in Konohagakure and maybe, just maybe, caught a glimpse of Tsunade-sama at the hospital.

Since she was seven years old, Sakura wanted to become a doctor. She would even move a mountain if it would help her to come just a step closer to fulfilling her dream. And pretending that she was her weird cousin was a piece of cake compared to moving mountains - or at least that's what she thought.

"Deal! Deal! I'll help you, oh my God, Gaara, I'll help you! I'll be the best Gaara e-v-e-r!" the girl shrieked and embraced the redhead in a bone-crushing hug. The boy returned the hug awkwardly.

"God, Sakura, you're really flat."

"GAARA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Next time **Chapter Two: Of Gender Bending Siblings, Stupid Blondes and Old Crushes**

I think it's pretty obvious who's going to show his gorgeous face *wink**wink* (Still feels like I'm talking to myself.)

Till next time, then! Bye-bye.


	2. Two

**A/N: **Hello my youthful lotus flowers! Thank you so, so much for the reviews/favs/follows, YOU MADE MY DAY! Here's a new chapter fresh out of the oven, just for you! Enjoy :D

**~ Chapter Two: Of Gender Bending Siblings, Stupid Blondes and Old Crushes**

Whenever Sakura had to take a long ride somewhere, she would always count the green cars on the road. Green cars were pretty – and pretty rare. It was something her mother used to do with her when she was a little girl. A childish habit, but Sakura failed to get rid of it. _Three_, she mentally remarked, shifting her gaze from the tinted windows of the limousine to Temari, who shot her a warning look. _Gaara never looks out of the window_ echoed the blonde's voice in her head and she had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the older woman. She stuck out her tongue at the blonde, who in return frowned at her.

"Stop it" whispered Kankuro, which went unnoticed by the other passengers. He was lazily looking out of the window; his head leaned against the glass. Sakura sighed and straightened up in her seat as much as she could. Sitting like Gaara did day in day out was a torture for her poor body. _I take everything back, _she thought, _I'd rather move mountains than be Gaara. _She carefully blew a few strands of her short red hair out of her eyes and put her well-practiced stoic 'Gaara face' on. She concentrated her eyes on a spot above Temari's head until her vision went out of focus. Somehow she still noticed the satisfied grin dancing on the blonde woman's lips.

"Gaara, dear-"

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since Sakura agreed to help Gaara. _This might be the dumbest thing I ever did._

"Gaara?"

She felt a sharp pain in her left arm. It was only then that she noticed that everybody in the limousine was looking at her. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kankuro retrieving his hand with a disapproving look. _What the fuck Kankuro?_

"Gaara, darling, is something wrong?" she heard Karura-sama ask curiously.

_Shit! What would Gaara do? What would he do?_

Immediately Sakura remembered a lesson she was given on her fifth day of 'Gaaracting class' – as Kankuro called it.

"_When Gaara apologizes for small things, such as not paying attention to the person speaking to him – which, let's face it, never happens, but still – he usually closes his eyes and slightly bows his head." After finishing his sentence, Kankuro nodded to Gaara, who in return closed his eyes and bowed his head. "As you can see, it's a small, but powerful gesture. Your head should stay bowed for about two seconds. After you lift your head, you look your conversation partner in the eyes and give them a curt nod. This will urge them to continue speaking."_

And that's what Sakura did. She bowed her head, counted to two – in her head, of course - and looked Karura-sama straight in the eyes, nodding curtly. To her it didn't look like an apology at all - but hey, if the shoe fits…

Karura-sama gave her a small smile, obviously pleased with her son's reaction.

"I was wondering Gaara, did you put on weight?" the indigo-eyed woman asked innocently. If Sakura hadn't been in her 'Gaara-mode', she would have flipped shit. _Put on weight?! _Her left eye twitched, but went unnoticed. The older woman still waited for her son to reply.

"_Most of the time, Gaara answers questions with a shrug. His facial expression doesn't change, it stays neutral" _echoed Kankuro's voice in the – now red-haired- girls head_ "It's quick and small."_

She tried hard to keep her face neutral as she shrugged. Karura-sama nodded smiling brightly: "I like it. It looks fine on you darling. You look healthier." After Sakura nodded once - because that's how Gaara shows that he's understood - the brunette turned away, still smiling. She then started to chat animatedly with Temari about some book Sakura never heard of.

When she was sure that nobody was looking at her, Sakura let out a prolonged sigh, straightening up in her seat for the umpteenth time that day.

_Put on weight. _She grit her teeth in annoyance. She had to admit that compared to Gaara she was on the curvier side but _hello_ – she was a girl for fuck's sake. She looked around the limousine – yes, she wasn't supposed to move her eyes so much, but Temari wasn't looking and who the fuck cared anyway? – catching a glimpse of her reflection in the black, shiny divider. The sight made her swallow. Hard.

Since the makeover, she'd seen herself in the mirror plenty of times. But this time it was like seeing herself as Gaara for the very first time. The dim light inside the limousine, the black tint of the divider - it made her skin look paler, the red of her hair darker. It made her look more…intimidating, more like a guy. She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. Opening them again, she focused her gaze on her reflection once more. _Do I really look…Is it really that good…I mean…Did we really fool Karura-sama?_

It wasn't the first time Sakura wondered. When Temari appeared with a pair of new, unbelievably sharp scissors behind Sakura's back that morning two weeks ago, she never thought they could make her look like her redheaded cousin, let alone fool the Sand Siblings' mother.

_Looks like Temari did a good job, huh?_, the former pink-haired girl thought. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered her _little makeover_.

* * *

Sakura was in her happy place. It was still early in the morning and the air was cool and fresh – no traces of yesterday's heat wave were present. The pink haired girl buried her head into the soft pillows, enjoying the birds' lovely song. Soon the air will turn hot and humid and unbearable – Sakura shivered at the thought. It was still hard to get used to Sunagakure's weather, even though Sakura's spent every summer here since she was five.

A few knocks, then a loud thud and finally a red-faced, angry Temari bursting through her bedroom door shattered Sakura's happy place. "I said, breakfast is ready" the older woman said through gritted teeth. The younger woman could only nod in response. She had almost forgotten how intimidating Temari could be when she had to wait for someone. The green-eyed girl reluctantly left the mess of tangled sheets and comforters she called her bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Sakura yawned at her tired reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible – but who on earth looked good in the morning? _Ino, maybe _she thought chuckling softly. Her chuckle died down as she remembered the sad expression on her best friend's face when she left Konohagakura a week and a half ago. Her fingers stopped combing through her tangled pink hair. Sakura frowned. _What should I do with Ino?_

Ino was already mad at her best friend for leaving without a proper farewell party. Sakura couldn't even imagine how Ino would react if she told her that she couldn't answer her calls or messages anymore because cell phones were _prohibited in FCA_. She cringed at the image that had formed in her head – an enraged Ino wringing the poor, pink-haired girl's neck.

"Sakura move your lazy ass down here!" The girl jumped upon hearing her name being yelled by - an obviously very pissed - Temari. Uh-oh. She would deal with Ino another time. Right now she had to beg for mercy.

She ran through the hallway of the Kazekage's mansion as fast as she could, trying to not knock over some priceless piece of irreplaceable art that was artistically placed in the _fucking middle _of said hallway. On her way she greeted a couple of servants, who were already used to the pink whirlwind rushing downstairs every morning.

Sakura burst into the kitchen, apologizing over and over and over for her tardiness. The girl bowed deeply, letting out a final 'I'm sorry' before she shut up. No response.

Confused she looked around only to find the kitchen completely empty and eerily silent. "Where-" she asked before sensing someone behind her. Carefully she turned around only to find Temari waiting with a pair of big, shiny, sharp scissors. Sakura's heart stopped beating at the sight of the malicious grin on the blonde's lips. Sakura always knew Temari had a bad temper – even worse than her own – and that she was capable of everything. _This is how I die._

The older woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she came closer to her cousin - her scissors at Sakura's throat. The younger one started trembling.

"I'm gonna cut you up!"

…and Sakura passed out.

* * *

So turns out that Sakura fainted due to low blood sugar…and, oh yeah, due to the fact that her cousin scared the living shit out of her, early in the morning. But that aside, Sakura was perfectly fine. After Temari had playfully punched her awake the poor girl was given syrup-coated anko dumplings and was dragged to Temari's room.

"Look, the sooner we turn you into Gaara, the better. Mother won't come home for the next two weeks, which is perfect. No Mother means no one to question where 'Saki' is. By the time she's back we'll just say that you've found yourself a nice flat."

Sakura nodded, still munching on her dumplings.

It was weird how Sakura had already forgotten the real reason why she was here in Sunagakure. She was supposed to find herself a flat near the SU campus and get used to it before her first semester started. _Well, I don't need to do that anymore_ she smiled inwardly. The prospect of going to Konoha's med school filled her with overwhelming joy. _If Gaara keeps his promise, that is_ a voice in her head suddenly said. "Shut up" she mumbled into her dumpling.

She knew Gaara would ask for the scholarship. He was a man of his word. The real problem was Tsunade-sama. _Would she say yes?_

"About fucking time" she heard Temari yell who triumphantly held up a small box of red hair dye. "After I'm done with you, you'll be a fine ass Gaara copy. Uh-huh!" she said ripping open the package and tossing the pieces on her bed. "And after that, Kankuro will teach you all the secrets of how to be my little, socially awkward brother and God help him if he screws up I will personally beat him to death."

"Aren't you a little…Well…A little too serious about that whole thing?" Sakura wasn't sure whether it was safe or not to ask such a question, considering that Temari now held a little tube of dangerous chemicals in her hands - that could easily be forced down the pink-haired girls throat, by the way - but she had to know. _Wouldn't it be easier to just buy a red wig and cut it than dyeing my hair?_ _And why on earth is it necessary to act _exactly_ like Gaara? It isn't like the people at FCA know him personally or how he's supposed to behave. Right?_

"So the little brat didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell what?"

Temari rolled her eyes and put the dye away. Sakura believed she heard her mutter "stupid" before she fished out a bowl under her bed.

"You see, this whole Kage thing is pretty big. If Gaara doesn't attend the other Kages will go batshit crazy. He's supposed to take Father's place as soon as he turns 23"

Sakura stopped mid-bite at Temari's last statement, the dumplings forgotten in an instant.

"Wh-"

"Why at such a young age? Beats me. It's not like Father's going to die – at least I hope so. I guess Father is just tired and you have to admit Gaara would be a badass Kazekage."

Sakura could only nod. Not that the Fourth was bad, but Gaara was _better_.

"I don't know why Mother wants to send Gaara to the FCA, it doesn't make sense. She knows how much this Summit means to Gaara. His fucking future depends on it! And that's why our little plan's got to work perfectly, got it?"

Too close. Temari's face was way. Too. Close. Sakura nodded again and Temari backed away.

"I don't know why Mother makes such a fuss, really. It's like, oh my God, Karura it's important you're son is about to become Kazekage, but she's all like, you never respect my wishes, this academy is important, too." The oldest Sand Sibling threw her arms up, her face twisted in the weirdest grimace Sakura had ever seen on Temari's face. "Like, woman, Kazekage, K-a-z-e-k-a-g-e! And you're talking about some academy. Duh."

"But why would Karura-sama do that? I always thought she's an understanding woman."

"Because we don't respect her 'authoritah' or whatever. Anyway, we don't want to break her heart, but we don't want to fuck up Gaara's future either, and that's why-" the blonde put the bowl with the dye under Sakura's nose, which instantly made the pink-haired girl scrunch up said nose in disgust "we're turning you into a perfect, perfect copy of my far-from-perfect brother."

* * *

"Temari, you…What kind of black magic did you use?" After two hours and three bottles of red hair dye – because who would've thought that pink hair could be such a bitch and a half when it came to dyeing – and endless hair-cutting and styling and clothes-picking Kankuro and Gaara stood in Temari's bedroom with the most dumbfounded expression in the history of mankind. Temari looked like a proud peacock, while Sakura just gaped at the mirror.

"If I didn't know better" Kankuro said, still in bewilderment, "I would say little Sakura here was Gaara's monozygotic twin."

"Just admit it Kan-chan, I'm awesome and you know it."

_Kan-chan? _Kankuro felt a sudden urge to wipe the smug grin from Temri's face – with his fist. _I have to find a mistake, something, anything _he thought. And than, it hit him. He pointed at Sakura's chest, who in turn blushed.

"Isn't it a bit odd that a boy has boobs? I mean, Gaara is too skinny to have moobs, so obviously this he is a she!" _Ha, in your face Temari!_ "Looks like your disguise isn't so perfect after all" he smirked.

"Ha! Non-existent breasts my ass!" Sakura pumped her fist – still blushing.

"Don't worry _Kan-chan_. They're just a…Minor problem."

And Sakura could've strangled her blonde cousin then and there.

* * *

Sakura huffed and straightened up in her seat and huffed, again. She glared daggers at the blonde girl in front of her. _Minor problem. Bitch._

"Sometimes it's quite scary how much you resemble Gaara."

She didn't need to turn her head – hell she wasn't even allowed to turn it – to know that Kankuro was looking at her with a large smile plastered on his face. "But your breathing is still quite loud."

"What?! Am I supposed to act like a fucking robot?" she hissed, her lips barely moving. Damn, she sure would be hell of a ventriloquist.

"Well, yes" the boy laughed inaudible.

"Gaara isn't like that!"

"What do you mean?" She felt Kankuro shift beside her, so that now they were closer. He leaned his head back watching her from the corner of his eyes.

The girl with the jade eyes threw a quick glance to Temari and her mother, who were still engaged in conversation. "Gaara…He…He laughs and fights and…_shows emotions_…He…He isn't a damn puppet!"

"Not around us, no. It's not his fault, really."

Sakura blinked. She tried hard to resist the urge to turn her head towards Kankuro.

The brown-haired boy glanced at his mother – whose laugh, at that point, was ungodly loud – and decided that it would be safe to talk to the girl beside him.

"Gaara has selective mutism." he whispered "It's an anxiety disorder which makes it unbelievably hard – almost impossible - for him to speak in situations he's not comfortable with. That's why he's so…robot-ish when he's with others."

"Others make him uncomfortable?" Sakura questioned. Kankuro nodded, his eyes glued to his mother.

"Even Karura-sama?"

"Especially Mother."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"How does he know? He's not a therapist and-"

"No, but he's seeing one. He's the one who told him."

Kankuro was growing uncomfortable. Not that he didn't expect so many questions – it was Sakura he was speaking to, after all – but he didn't expect the conversation between his mother and Temari to die down so suddenly.

"Why is he seeing a ther-" Sakura frowned as Kakuro cut her off.

"We don't speak about that. Look forward."

Sakura turned her head just in time to see Karura-sama doing the same, facing her.

"Gaara, we're at the airport. Aren't you excited? In a couple of hours you'll be at the FCA! I'm sure you're excited as much as I am" the brunette squealed.

_Oh boy_ Sakura thought but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Exactly three hours and five minutes later Sakura felt excited. Not the good kind of excited but the gut-wrenching, vomit-inducing kind of excited. Because after an awkward hug with Karura-sama, Temari's 'do-not-mess-it-up-you-moron' look and Kankuro's order not to sleep on the plane – because Gaara never sleeps on planes – and exactly three hours and five minutes later Sakura remembered one thing she should have remembered weeks ago. Uzumaki Naruto.

Because standing at Gate 5 - _her gate_ - was Uzumaki Naruto.

Scratch that. It was Uzumaki Naruto and_ Rock Lee_.

"Hey you! Over there! Are you Sabaku Gaara? Huh? We've been waiting for you."

"Yosh, Naruto-kun! I believe he is Sabaku-san! Welcome to the ever youthful Fire Country my new friend!"

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde loudmouth, Haruno Sakura's best male friend, was waiting for Sabaku Gaara with Rock 'Fuzzy Brows' Lee, a youthful spring-blossoming nuisance, who had a major crush on Sakura since Pre-K.

_Well, fuck me sideways._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Whoop, whoop a whopping 3000 words. Okay now, in my world that's a Lot (with a capital L) of words considering how lazy I am.

I know, I know… You're probs like, Rock Lee? What the fudge, ne? But it said _Old Crushes _not _Lovers_ oh lol. No really, it's too early for Sasucakes show up.

I reallyreally_really_ hope you liked this chapter.

By the way – do you prefer longer or shorter chapters?

Thanks for reading my youthful spring-blossoming lotus blossoms.

Next time on _She's the…Gaara?! _**~ Chapter Three: Of Bedrooms, Bugs and Blown Covers**

Stay tuned :D


End file.
